


Full Moon Valentine

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Silly, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since today is a Full Moon, I couldn't resist the idea of a V-date not going the way they intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek has planned everything.

He doesn’t have a lot of experience with that kind of thing, but it’s the first time he’s actually in a relationship for Valentine’s Day, so he’s not going to let that opportunity slide.

He was so focused on planning everything perfectly that he forgot to check his Moon chart.

Which would be enough explanation for him pitifully meeping in the middle of his Valentine’s day dinner with Stiles just before wolfing out completely.

The only thing that keeps him “here” and doesn’t allow the Wolf to completely take over is Stiles’ presence, ironically enough. Derek has long accepted that the younger man is his anchor, but before tonight, he never realized how much Stiles manages to keep the insanity of his lycanthropy at bay.

Derek can’t really help himself though, as the Wolf tries to get as close to Stiles as he can.

His boyfriend, God bless him, doesn’t seem too fazed about getting a lap full of big, black wolf, and simply decides to keep eating one-handed, his other hand buried in the thick fur around Derek’s neck.

He’s actually stuffing his face with the damned curly fries Derek spent the afternoon making from scratch and the aïoli he also made himself - Derek would be grossed out if he didn’t feel so content at the idea that he’s providing successfully for his mate.

Stiles wiggles in his seat, and Derek wraps his tail around his muscly calf and buries his nose in Stiles’ firm stomach.

"I get it, pup," Stiles says, a chuckle vibrating in his voice, "you want to get your cuddle on. But that chair just doesn’t do it for my gluteus maximus so …"

Derek starts purring at the mention of Stiles’ ass, and Stiles stops himself short, his hand freezing in the fur.

"Are you purring?"

Derek can’t be bothered with petty things like embarrassment and shame at his display of emotions.

He’s being petted, he has Stiles’ scent all around him to bask in, he is going through a Full Moon without losing his mind and he has never felt happier and more at peace in his life.

So yeah, he’s fucking purring.

And hopefully, once the effect of the Moon wears off, he’ll be fucking, period, and Stiles will be the one purring.


	2. Part 2 - aka Stiles turn to purr

Around 2 AM, Stiles feels like there is a change around him.

As in, he no longer has a comfortable furry pillow under his head and a furry blanket all around him, surrounding him with Derek’s scent.

 

Instead, he has a very naked, very hot, very horny human Derek hovering above him, eyes glowing blue and lips stretched into a very, very, very sexy smirk.

"Oh my," Stiles breathes sleepily before being silenced by Derek’s mouth on his.

Stiles sighs into the kiss, still too sleepy to do much more than lazily pet the back of Derek’s head as his boyfriend takes over, plunging his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, sucking on his tongue and almost literally devouring him whole.

Derek’s hard cock presses against Stiles’ leg, and through the haze of sleep and pure happiness, the young man can feel himself getting harder and harder in his jeans.

"Off," Derek growls against his lips before dipping his head to kiss and lick at Stiles’ neck.

"Huh?" Stiles asks, in a display of wordliness that impresses him, and Derek paws at his pants with a frustrated whine. "Oh - ok, gimme - gimme a moment, dammit!" Stiles says, completely awake now as he tries batting Derek’s impatient hands away for fear of him tearing his pants off.

Once his pants (and his shirt, better safe than sorry) are off, Derek is back on top of it, sniffing and licking and sucking his way over Stiles’ body, making happy sounds as he nuzzles closer in some points.

Stiles’ hands are buried in Derek’s hair as he squirms in delight and increasing frustration.

"I know you love my - oh shit yeah right there - my abs, pup,” he manages to say, arching his back at a particularly vicious suck under his ribs, “but I’d really appreciate some more - oh fuck yes!” Stiles suddenly shouts when Derek dives down to take Stiles’ cock between his lips and sucks, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder as Stiles feels like his entire brain is leaving his cranium.

Derek’s hands come to cup his ass cheeks, kneading the soft parts of it as he bobs his head around Stiles’ cock.

"Derek, Der, fuck this sh- oh my God," Stiles babbles, canting his hips up to fuck Derek’s willing mouth as he feels his orgasm rushing through him like the Mother of all tsunamis and storms rolled up together.

"Der, I’m gonna nghh," is his only warning before he starts coming down Derek’s throat and blacking out.

"Oh wow," he whispers as he comes back to himself, feeling like a big limp noodle and suddenly realizing that Derek is not done, nosing at his balls and his perineum as he starts licking as Stiles’ asshole. "Hoooooooooly shit," he moans, covering his eyes with his hands.

Derek is enthusiastic, that much can’t be denied, and a part of Stiles’ brain whispers that the poor wolf is hungry, since Stiles ate everything.

Stiles starts giggling helplessly at that thought, and it only seems to spur Derek forward, licking harder and dipping his tongue inside of his ass. His cock slowly returns to full hardness, and Stiles does a sound that’s half-whine, half-moan, full-on desire. It only serves as additional motivation for Derek who pushes two fingers - where did the wolf find lube, that’s beyond Stiles’ current abilities - in his body, stretching and twisting and fucking him with his long fingers until Stiles starts fucking himself back on them.

"Now now now, fuck me now Derek, or I swear to God-" Stiles threatens, his threat ending in an howling sound as Derek swiftly pushes his cock inside, lifting Stiles’ body like he weighs nothing to get him to straddle his legs.

Derek is kneeling on the floor and Stiles is comfortably sitting on his lap, grinding his ass against Derek’s crotch and wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

The position doesn’t give them a lot of room to fuck each other, but Stiles thoroughly enjoys it : he feels connected to Derek, more than the “simple” connection between Derek’s cock and his own ass (though there is nothing simple about the way it feels to be so stretched), he feels loved and cherished. Derek nuzzles his neck, his arms wrapped around Stiles’ body and his hips moving just a little bit every now and then, just to change the angle of his cock inside of Stiles.

It feels more like they’re snuggling, and it’s perfect.

Derek lifts him just a little, only to let gravity pull him down and Stiles lets out a long moan at the shock of pleasure that goes through him.

Derek turns his head to look at him, eyes glowing electric blue before kissing him slowly, languorously, taking Stiles’ breath away.

Stiles’ second orgasm takes him by surprise, and the chain reaction pushes Derek over his own edge, coming deep inside of him.

Stiles buries his face in Derek’s neck and —

"Are you purring, Księżyc?” Derek asks, a laugh in his voice.

Stiles’ purr grows louder as he nuzzles Derek’s neck and jaw, sleep taking over him.

"Sleep, little Moon," Derek whispers, pressing a kiss to his temple as he lies Stiles down on the floor and curling his body around him. "Sleep."

“‘Love you,” Stiles murmurs before falling asleep.

Derek presses another kiss to his neck before falling asleep himself.

Best. Valentine. Ever.


End file.
